Love and Trust
by MiniBecca
Summary: Set after the attack on Bea that happened in episode 8 of season four of Wentworth. The Freak is planning something and Bea can sense it, she knows that something is about to happen however she is more focused on her lover - Allie Novak. Can Bea accept the feelings she has for Allie and stop The Freak?
1. Chapter 1 - Shower Fun

_**Chapter One**_

Bea splashed her face with water from the sink - this refreshed her but also made her panic as it reminded her of when The Freak attacked her in the kitchen. Bea stood there briefly staring into the mirror before staring at the water in the sink lost in her thoughts. Bea could sense someone staring at her, making her uncomfortable (despite no-one else being in the shower room) Bea had been suspicious and paranoid of the other prisoners since the Freak attempted to kill her. Since that event Bea had not slept - when she did get some sleep it was full of nightmares. She dreamt of prisoners attacking her because they believed that Kaz should be Top Dog instead of her, but these were not the worst nightmares she had. The worst ones always involved Allie getting hurt because of Bea's actions as Top Dog and during these dreams Bea was unable to do anything to help Allie. Suddenly, Bea felt somebody grab her waist from behind - Bea jumped and swung around to see who was attacking her.

It was Allie. Bea gave a sigh of relief, "You alright?" Allie asked looking at Bea with a concerned expression. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine - you just startled me" Bea replied with a small smile on her face."Y'know, a hot girl like you shouldn't be left alone in the showers, she should instead be with a pretty amazing person in your cell" Allie said flirtatiously and with a smirk. Bea went red with embarrassment and looked towards the floor,"And I think this 'pretty amazing girl' should really be more discrete and take it to a private place " Bea said with a half serious and half flirtatious tone. Allie smiled and stared into Bea's eyes - she loved this girl more than anyone else, she briefly looked towards the floor before gazing back up and saying "Okay, so she will meet this hot girl in her cell in five minutes" with a wink before leaving the showers (as the other women started to enter).

Bea just grinned whilst staring at the door - how did she manage to meet a girl that was as amazing as Allie - she is kind,understanding and beautiful."Hey Bea, you mind if me and my boys have some fun with the new blonde Allie?", Juice said with a grin whilst chuckling with her boys."You leave her alone Juice, and if I find out you have attempted anything I will make sure you remember why you shouldn't cross me" Bea said fiercely. Juice and her boys immediately went quite. Bea stormed out the shower towards H1.


	2. Chapter 2

Bea made her way to H1, she was angry how dare anyone talk about Allie like Juice just did. She wanted to teach Juice a lesson but knew that if she did punish Juice people would start to notice her liking to Allie and would talk, Bea wasn't ready for her relationship with Allie to be common knowledge. As she entered H1 she saw Liz sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in her hands having a conversation with Sonia. Liz turned around, "Hiya love, were the shower's busy?" Liz spoke in a gentle tone. "Er, yeah they started to get busy so I left as it was too loud to even think so I'll just have one later" Bea replied quickly, she was fidgeting slightly as she wanted to see Allie who she assumed was in her cell waiting for her. Liz noticed Bea's fidgeting " Are you alright Bea you seem a bit unsettled?" Liz asked as she was worried about Bea as recently she had been acting strange she had a hunch that Bea had finally realised that she fancied Allie and acted but she was not sure as Bea had a way of hiding her emotions - just one of the traits needed to be top dog. "I am fine Liz I just didn't sleep too well as I didn't feel too well" Bea replied she knew deep down that Liz was one of the very few people that could read her but she also knew that Liz wouldn't say anything until Bea went and spoke to her. "I hope you are alright , you do look at bit pale you should probably go and lay down" Sonia finally spoke. Bea responded " I think I will go to bed so I won't be going to breakfast".

"Okay love I will make sure the other girls don't disturb you" Liz replied and Sonia nodded in agreement.

Bea nodded in acknowledgement and slowly made her way to her cell, she open her door slightly and slipped in so that Liz and Sonia didn't see Allie in her cell. Although Bea is certain that they saw Allie go into her cell earlier but Bea is still precaution. As Bea closes the door a pair of hands cover her eyes, she can feel Allie's whole body despite their bodies not touching - Allie just has that effect on Bea. "Keep your eyes closed" Allie husks, Bea does as she is told as Allie removes her hands from Bea's eyes and snakes them around her waist pulling Bea into her hips. Allie leans into the crook of Bea's neck and breathes slowly knowing the effect it will have on Bea. Soon all the hairs on Bea's neck stands to attention and a low moan escapes her lip. Bea's body was in complete surrender waiting for Allie to act, Allie was in complete control...


End file.
